


Cooking Malady

by DustToDust



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: There was something wrong with the pancakes. Something horribly, deeply wrong. He eats them anyway.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Cooking Malady

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted under a different pen name. A request for something PG with these two and pancakes.

~

It took everything Naruto had not to react when he took the first bite from the tower of deceptively fluffy looking pancakes. Every last bit of will-power, common sense, and self-preservation instinct that had been beaten into him over the years rallied to his aid as he slowly chewed and then swallowed.

The pancakes were terrible. Beyond terrible really. So far beyond it that there wasn't a word to describe it even as he felt the lump slowly slide down his throat. His own body fighting it every inch of the way.

It was obvious that something _wrong_ had gotten into the mixture the second it touched his tongue. Something _vile_ that shouldn't ever be used in cooking. The syrup didn't even help at all, it just made the pancakes thicker and harder to swallow.

"Naruto," Sakura looked back from the stove, her smile uncertain and a little shy as she held the spatula. "How are they?"

_Terrible_. Naruto stuffed his mouth full with a dangerously large bite to ensure the truth couldn't get out, and nearly cried as the taste assaulted his tongue again.

"They're wonderful!" Naruto eventually choked out around the mass. Swallowing was a painful ordeal, but he managed with a few well hidden gags. There were two more pancakes left on his plate. Just two. He could do this.

Sakura _beamed_ at the praise and expertly flipped two more pancakes out of the pan. Both of which she promptly piled on top of the two on Naruto's plate. "Eat up! I can fix as many as you want."

A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck. Naruto looked from the plate to Sakura as she turned back to the stove. The single pancake he'd already eaten felt like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach, and he already knew he was going to spend the rest of the day in the bathroom praying to the porcelain god because of it. Four more just might land him in the hospital. Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. It was that cute little smile that was the first thing he'd ever loved about her.

The smile that he gave her in return was as sincere as his answer, "Thanks, Sakura, I will."

Grimly he took another bite, eyes watering as the horrible taste exploded on his tongue. He'd eat a hundred of these awful pancakes though if it kept his Sakura smiling like that.

~


End file.
